


He Is Your God Now

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Forced Worship, Foreshadowing, Incest, Jealousy, Master/Slave, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Nannerverse, No happy endings, Power Dynamics, Queen Of Madness, Religious Conflict, Revenge is Sweet, Sadism, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, Unreliable Character, bad intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: At the end of Season Six, we see Cersei get her revenge upon Septa Unella. Or did we? I have often wondered what happened next and so my mind came up with this.I meant this to originally be a torture porn with Gregor and the Septa.Then I discovered Cersei had so much to say.Jaime had some thoughts and Qyburn kept slinking through the corners in my mind. Those little birds of his kept flitting by and kept distracting me.So this is my take on what happened. Not in the very immediate of the scene but let's say a few months in.A bit of time for adjustments of a terrible nature to happen, not just in that cell but in the castle and in the characters I have mentioned.





	1. Queen of Ash And Smoke

The smell of smoke lessens each day.

This pleases everyone but Cersei. To her it a perfume, a lovely scent that doesn't assault her nostrils but brings a sense of calm power instead. She breathes it in deeply whenever the wind is kind enough to usher the tendrils of smoke and ash into her windows.

Sucking the fumes, feeling it dirty her tongue and then Cersei would swallow rich, red wine to let it slide down her throat and into her. She imagines that she is breathing in ashes of the dead.

With the air starting to become chillier than ever before, servants have been shuttering the windows.

Cersei continually has to throw them open and breathe deeply. The cold air does not bother her in the least. She was warmed by her black velvet, warmed by her power and settled by the smell of smoke and death.

Cersei sat in her seat at the head of the small council table, cozy and warm in spite of all the windows open, ushering a chill into the room.

Jaime shivered and complained a few times of wishing he'd brought down one of the coats he had bought in the Riverlands. Qyburn sat attentive to their work at hand and seemed comfortable with the cold air.

Gregor stood behind his queen and seemed not to notice the weather at all.

The meeting had just ended and Cersei needed to breathe in her enemies deaths more than ever. Not that any of them would see her fear a single thing, but she was a bit shaken. Even as the tingle of fear was hitting her, Cersei found herself feeling more excited.

The tides truly have changed and Cersei's one regret was that her father died before the changes could kill him.

Which change would have horrified him the most? Driven him to heart failure?

To see his daughter sitting on the throne? To hear that a Targaryen was coming on the back of a dragon? With the full support of the Ironborn Queen's forces and an entire Dothraki nation?

Or would it be to hear that it was to be a battle of Queens, not Kings? Would that signal the end of the entire world to her father, that alone?

Perhaps it would be hearing that Tyrion was the Hand of this Targaryen self proclaimed Queen?

Qyburn excused himself, pulling Cersei back from her wandering fantasies.

"With your leave, my Queen, I promised Gregor I would check on his prisoner today. She has shown remarkable healing abilities once I changed her diet. However, I am always concerned for setbacks or infections, so I like to keep a close eye. Gregor has been so gracious to allow me free reign in all the girl's treatments. I have gotten a great amount of study done on bone structures and created a few new healing boosters from it."

Cersie's face turned into sharp lines of triumphant, sweet sadistic yearning and she smiled, cuttingly. Her voice was melted honey, it was as if the mere thought of Unella's suffering brought Cersei nearly to the edge of orgasm.

"Oh? That is wonderful to hear. I am honestly surprised she has lasted this long and I commend you for your healing abilities, Qyburn."

Qyburn blushed and gave a slight nod then continued, gesturing towards Gregor.

"Why, thank you, my Queen. However, I cannot take all the credit for her continued survival. Gregor seems to have grown quite fond of his plaything. He deliberately takes care to be....creative in his handling of her. Every suggestion I have made for her to survive, he has followed to the letter. I must say, I am rather impressed with his work. He has reformed her in more ways than one. In body, mind and soul, so to speak. It is remarkable work."

Jaime shuddered and stood up, walking over to shutter the windows, then stoke the fire nearby.

Cersei ignored her brother and tilted her head to look up at Gregor. The look was one of a strict owner of a very dangerous pet that has done a very good job. Her voice was full of cold affection for her beast and warm malice for his prey.

"Gregor, you may keep her in whatever condition you wish for however long you wish! It is my gift to you for your loyalty. You can walk your pet naked on a chain throughout the castle grounds if you so choose! Keep her in your room or forever in that cell. In fact, I think I would like to see her. I wish to tell her the good news myself. But that cell has so little lighting...I really want to get a very good look at your reformed pet. Why don't you bring her here to me, Qyburn? After you finish your patching of the girl, bring her here to us."

Jaime cursed and was ignored some more. However, Qyburn gave a small shake of his head and spoke with grave respect.

"My Queen, I am afraid I cannot bring the girl to you. She would never let myself or the children take her from the cell. And she would tear herself apart rather than let the guards bring her out of the cell."

Arching her eyebrow, Cersei lifted her head into a mild tilt and spoke sharply as if confused.

"Surely, the broken septa is too meek to dare try such antics. I cannot imagine after feeling Gregor's wrath for so long that Unella would dare be challenging."

With a warm chuckle, Qyburn waved his hand and spoke disarmingly. Gregor himself didn't make a sound but a subtle shift made Jaime think uneasily that the monster was silently amused along with Qyburn.

"Oh no, my Queen, I am sorry that I was not more clear in my meaning. Of course the girl would never dare be anything but meek and compliant. In fact, my smallest little children have been known to leave the cell door open while cleaning the room for Gregor and the woman cowers under the table or in the corner as if the little ones were terrifying giants. No, I mean that the woman would never dare disobey the Mountain, he has truly become her deity. After her one very short and tragic try at escape, the prisoner learned to never approach the door. Never to do anything without Gregor's permission. She would never believe that Gregor wished her to leave the room without him and would rather kill herself in the struggle to stay in that room than risk punishment. The creature shakes and mewls when I approach but always does as I tell her provided my wishes don't clash with her Master's. She has gotten quite astute at knowing what he wants from her even though he speaks no words and his movements can be very rigid. It's all very fascinating, my Queen."

Cersei smiled warmly, generously, almost girlishly waved her elegant hand. Her voice became so warm and indulgent, almost flirtatious in a sickening way that Jaime sneered at.

"Oh very well then. Have it your way. Gregor, please bring your pet to me after your duties so I may see your progress with her. Then we can tell her the wonderful news of her fate."

The large gold plated man gave a slow nod and Cersei toasted him.

"To your enjoyment of your pet, my most loyal Gregor!"

Qyburn gave an overly low bow which made Jaime want to gag and then he smiled at them all.

"I shall have the girl made presentable after I examine and treat her."

He left the room and Cersei walked back over towards the window after she refilled her wine glass. Jaime stared at her in disbelief.

"How long are you going to torture that woman? Let her die already. Hell, I am sure you can find at least one pike left without a rotting head. Or a flaming pyre without too many dead peasants to smother the flames."

Cersei flung open the windows and Jaime cursed. Rubbing his arms, he leaned closer to the fire.

"You know that they don't allow women to serve at the Wall, correct?"

Snorting, Cersei turned to look at her brother after trying to breathe more smoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I figured you were trying to build up your cold endurance as a back up plan. If the Targaryen girl and her dragons start more fires than you can and you have to run, you were thinking to perhaps serve at the Wall. I can see no other reason for you to keep flinging open windows and doors. Besides to strangle us on smoke while freezing us?"

Cersei smirked.

"Maybe I am just more thick skinned than you."

"Gods know, you can certainly deal with being colder better than I can. I am looking at the wreckage of Kings Landing. I am looking at the creatures you surround yourself with. I am seeing how you have allowed a helpless victim to be tortured and kept by that monster. And I wish I  could just hate you, it would be so much easier. Just stop loving you and walk away, somehow scrub my mind of all that I have seen and done in the name of our fucked up family and our fucked up love."

"If you tried to leave, I'd have them hunt you down. I would never kill you, brother, but I would make you my prisoner if I had to. You are all the family and love I have left, Jaime. The love you have for me can make you hate the both of us forever, but I still demand that you give it to me. I want everything, Jaime. I am owed."

 


	2. Little Doves

"AH..Qyburn, please! It really hurts, pull it out! Please!"

With a chuckling soft sound that was furry and obscene all at once, Qyburn playfully chided the small girl.

"Stop squirming, it only makes it harder. Almost there, good girl, I know its paining you, but it is very tight. Oh, yes, here it comes!"

The little girl screamed and the few others nearby all winced. A large bloody nail was between small pincers in Qyburn's grasp. His other hand rested on the small bare thigh that was laid across his lap.

"There! Once we wrap your foot and give you a little rest off it for a day or two,you'll be as good as new. No more walking barefoot near building areas, my dear. Our beloved Queen gave all of you new sandals and you need to wear them. With so much being constructed for our defenses and our military that you must take more care moving around."

Qyburn gave the tearful girl a small candy that was dosed to help her feel less pain. Wrapping a clean linen around the foot, he looked over the others.

"Well, it looks like someone will have to take over Aly's chores in the cell. Marli, would you assist Wyla with the cleaning of Unella's cell please? I will be down very soon to treat her. Today is a special day and I am afraid I must add to your chores. After I have seen Gregor's pet, you will need to bathe her. Remove all lice from her hair and dress her in clean rags."

Nodding, both girls ran off silently to do the man's bidding. Qyburn gently caressed the little girl's leg until she relaxed then he laid her upon a cot. He stood up and gestured to the remaining children in the room.

"Ahh...Thomas! Cersie's most favored little dove, I think!"

He beamed at a plain faced small boy that gave a sharp grin back.

"My Queen ga' me dis! For my ears an eyes!"

Qyburn nodded and made a very dramatic inspection of the offered bauble from the Queen. It was a thick braided quality leather cord to hang about the neck with a small spy glass charm.

"You should be very proud of yourself! This is an excellent gift by the highest standards. Thanks to your observance, our Queen was able to put down two small rebellions of discontents. Now, I want you to take this gift and head towards the water. I want you to count every vessel in the water, I want you to identify each of them for me. Good work, Thomas!"

Qyburn smiled at the last two children in the room, holding hands together tightly.

"My lovely twins! Now, don't look so nervous. I am just taking a few samples today, we have so little time to work today. I know you children detest these tests of mine but you must all remain healthy. And sometimes by my testing things upon your healthy body, it will let me help you better when your body does became ill someday. Now, who wants a treat of sugared plums before we start?"

 

Scuttle, scuttle, not the sound of cockroaches or rats, nothing that benign comes this way. Scuttle and tiny voices that are somewhere between a maddening whisper and a too loud whine.

Now the scuttling stops before the thick door and it is the sound of it being unlocked and opened. The darkness is sliced abruptly and a cry comes from the gloom in the room.

"You can leave the door open, she won't try and run for it. She hides and just moves if we get too close to her. I'm going to light the torches."

The little girl brought the windowless chamber into sharp relief with a torch hung on the wall and looked over at the table with two half used candles. Giving a little sigh, Wyla lit them and spoke to the hidden captive.

"Unella? You put the candles out again, didn't you? You know Qyburn said you need more light to regulate or something like that. No one here gives a single care what you look like or who you are. Why bother hiding in the dark, who are you hiding from? Yourself?"

While giving a running lecture, the practiced girl began to clean out the room briskly. She gave brief instructions to Marli as they worked. Marli kept trying to get a good look at the captive. She knew of the terrifying Gregor keeping a captive down here.

The stories real and not real flew over it among children and others alike. Like many other things these days, it was a very publicly known and silently judged scandal.

Marli seldom was near Gregor but she had seen the septa for months before she was captured. A while back when Tommen was still king.

Marli was sent to spy on his lovely wife who was just allowed back into the castle. She remembers the harsh looking septa dressed in head to toe in shit brown. The woman sneered at every child she saw and made some religious signs every time she had seen Gregor or Cersei.

That woman had seem tall and formidable and Marli had grudging respect for her. This captive, was not the same person, Marli longed to catch a glimpse of her face to be sure it was really her.

All she saw at first was a ball of cloth, hidden under a thick blanket under the thick table. When the girls needed to clean under the table, without a word, the blanket slithered away to a far corner.

"Don't she talk? Did Gregor take out her tongue or crush her jaws?"

Wyla shook her head and rolled her eyes and Marli.

"Naw, she can talk just fine. She is just really quiet. But if Qyburn asks her a question, she'll answer him. No real reason for her to talk much. But that is why I chat aloud when I am in here. Qyburn says she needs to hear voices speaking to her whether she responds or not. Don't worry about her and get your work done. I want to be finished when Qyburn examines her. I don't like him thinking we slacked off. That is how we rise, by doing every job to our best and always finding new ways to prove our loyalty. Don't you want a spyglass and to count ships like Thomas? Or how about Becca? She started out hauling chamber pots from the brothel. She was in the worst place, got raped and still did her job! She heard vital information and now she is the highest spy of us all! Cersei promised her a good marriage to a rich merchant when she is of age! Even gave her that pretty ribbon and matching tunic. I want to go higher than Thomas and Becca. So do your fucking work and ignore the septa. If you need to see her so badly, ask Qyburn to assist him during his examination of her."

 

When Qyburn entered the room it was clean, well lit and clean water was set out for the broken septa. He gave his children an approving smile and Marli twisted her hands.

"Can I stay an help you?"

Blinking in amusement at the curious little girl, Qyburn nodded.

"I see why not. However, I do not wish you to startle or disturb my patient so you will stay silent and over there until I ask for your help."

Wyla left to heat the water and ready a bath while Qyburn calmly set out his items on the table. He didn't try to approach the blanketed lump in the corner. His voice was soft and very soothing but there was a command within it that chilled even Marli.

"Unella, it is time for your examination. Enough stalling, come here please. If you are feeling too injured to do so then raise a hand to tell me and I will assist you."

A low pleading whimper came from under the blanket and the cloth began to inch it's way towards the table. Qyburn beamed and reached down to remove the blanket.

The woman made a sound as if it were her skin instead of a blanket being removed but did not resist but to wrap her arms around herself tightly. Qyburn sat upon a stool next to the whining creature and started to slowly try to straighten out and check each limb.

Marli watched in silence but as Qyburn made the woman move her limbs, her body shown into the light and it got harder to not cry out in terror. The only relief was when the woman looked up at Qyburn's request and Marli saw the face.

The body was grotesque and the face was both the same and not.

This was not a septa anymore. Nor did it look like any regular prisoner ever should. Marli shivered and felt true pity for this creature. It hit Marla with a sense of revulsion that she would have to help cleanse this broken thing.


	3. Pulsing Meat

_I was five when I helped with my first abortion._

_I remember holding the basket, the crying whore on the bed, whining for more drugged wine, blood stained cloth between her legs. I recall how that old hag that put the flesh inside my basket stunk of piss and garlic. That is not what made me throw up later, no._

_It was that as I carried the terrible basket down the torch lit back stairs so no one see it, I swear it moved._

_I know it was truly not formed enough to have survived the cut wife. She was known for her one hundred percent success rate. Not one pregnant survived her work and some woman didn't either. That of course, was the risk and there were desperate disguised ladies that would take the risk for use of this cut nurse. Moon tea was the only other option for all females alike and it did not always work._

_But in that tunnel, going down those narrow stairs, hearing nothing but the laughter and grunting faded through the walls. In that tunnel I looked down because the cloth covering had slipped away. And it was just this small bloody lump with a smell of deep copper that assaulted my nose._

_I shuddered a little and then....it moved. I almost threw the damned thing right down the stairs, it startled me so badly. The whole way down it looked as if it were pulsing._

_That was not reasonable to me at all, I just couldn't comprehend it. No, my logic told me that this had to be dead. It was only a lump of discarded flesh, it was not alive. That brutal hag would never have handed it to me until she was sure. Her record must stand at all costs, she was surrounded by competition in her own mind._

_Truthfully, I would have given the world for a cut nurse with clean hands to come around. I would have personally tossed the old hag into the river and drowned her._

_No, this was not pulsing meat, not alive but maybe? So I began to run down the stairs and how I didn't kill myself on those steps, I don't know. When I got outside and could breathe, I looked again. I found myself leaning in and looking closer. My logic prevailed. I felt like a fool for running, for thinking I was carrying pulsing meat._

_No, silly me. That wasn't it at all. It was an illusion caused by two things. The torch lights flickering across the dead meat was catching upon things to make the illusion of movement. The hands of the old cut wife had been so filthy that they had left fingerprints, streaks and palm smears of black grime among the red and purple tender meat._

_I still felt like a fool as I leaned over and threw up all over the garden flowers._

_Later that night my mother put wet cloths on my feverish head then sat down and fed me soup. Her voice was soft in tone but hard with purpose behind it._

_"My girl, my love, you need to start learning. This is a cruel world, it will either love you or hate you. It's going to eat you alive if you don't attack it first. I do not wish you to be a whore like me, not ever. You are not a whore. Your father is a rich Lord who is a fool. He has a lovely wife who is even richer than him. They have three young girls. One of them is your own age. These girls have horses to ride and pianos to play. They have the best of everything. These girls have the best teachers a female could hope to get and they don't care. All they want is to be entertained and find richer husbands. They are fools. You are not a fool and never will be."_

_"I am not a whore and I am not a fool. I am one of the nameless children that do all the repulsive things no one wants to see."_

_My mother looked like she couldn't decide if she was angry or amused and took a swig of her never ending cheap rum. It helped her give me a nod. Her eyes turned kind for a moment and her soft hand caressed my sweaty cheek._

_"You are a very clever, silent and serious girl. You do not belong to this world or your father's. You must find your own, you need to leave here as soon as you are old enough. Everything you do from this day forward is to rise, to leave, to go further and find your own world. So to do that, you must be strong, you must be ready to fall, to get hurt and to stand up from it no matter what. Listen, I am a favorite of your father, you know that. And he was the one who wanted me to not see the cut wife. He was afraid she might kill me. He has agreed that he will pay for you to go the village school. It took some convincing on my part, but he has agreed to it. I do not want you to go this school to try and make friends. They are only going to bully you because of who your mother is. Ignore them and concentrate on the teacher and the studies. A female who can read, write and do good math is rare. Learn everything they can teach you. Devour it as if it were food and you were starving for it. It is your way out of here, Unella. It is your path to leaving here and finding what special purpose you have in life."_

_I was bullied, she was right. Even the teacher hated me. Some days I would sob and beg my mother not to send me back. She would tend my wounds if I had any then tell me to toughen up. She would remind me of my destiny, that it was worth the torture to learn. It was my way out of this filth and to rise to some untold purpose._

_I learned how to fight back and I was cruel and fast about it. I sold a bauble that some drunk customer left behind. Then I paid some thugs to beat each of my bullies half to death while I watched. I stood over their broken bloody bodies and warned them. If they ever told a soul that it was me that caused this, I would have them killed. I meant it too and made sure they knew it._

_They left me alone after that and so did the teacher. I learned like I was starved for it. Even what I found boring or repetitive I would devour until it drove me mad. I began to surpass every other student in the class. The brightest student from the village was a young boy who was graduating and going to study to become a maester in at the year's end._

_I soared past his work and begged the teacher for more. The teacher could no longer ignore me in spite of his disgust._

_He found tutors from nearby churches and rich merchants that sponsored me. Once they saw how fast my mind worked they lost their reservations. Mother was so proud of me, even my father was impressed._

_He finally met with me after hearing from my mother how well I was doing. My father said I must be a very rare female gifted, gifted with intelligence. He laughed and then sobered a bit, leaning towards my mother._

_"Is she always that serious looking?"_

_"It is because of being gifted. Darling, we females aren't infallible, we can't be everything! She is so smart, she cannot do the simple things. Humor isn't one of her talents. Math, languages, history, philosophy and things I don't understand, those are where her talents lie. Her mind runs like a school, constantly working. Unella has no time in her mind for our jokes, love. Tell them to me. I am the one who likes to laugh and needs you to count out my coins slowly!"_

_My fool of a father laughed and I simply gave a friendly nod._

_"Thank you very much, Father. It is an honor to meet you and I am very grateful that you are allowing me this education. I promise to fully use it and become something you can both be very proud of."_

_This man with a similar face to me, this bloated, self important man gave another small chuckle and his voice was a bit shocked as he stared at her. He turned again to my mother and asked,_

_"What have you been filling her head with anyway? What does she think, that a female could go be a maester? If she wants an educated husband, this is an excellent way to find it. That should be your focus, Enid! Learn books then learn the men reading them near you!"_

_"My name is Unella, father. Thank you for your advice, I shall follow it."_

_It is not what I really wanted to say but I received that warning look from my mother and took it heart. I knew the art of keeping things to myself. In a brothel, in a village rife with crime and rich greedy lords above us, cranky, underpaid guards everywhere, ready for any reason to hurt someone._

_I knew how to move about, how to watch my tongue and stay out of the way of trouble._

_I also knew how to fight trouble if I did land into it. Father did not understand or know this world. He also did not understand that I needed to leave and create my own world. It would be pointless to try and explain it to a fool so I didn't. I left the room with baubles, a few coins and the bills paid for my continued schooling._

_I was so happy that when my mother fell down three days later and died, it hurt so deeply I knew that happiness was what did it. That was my sin. I smiled, I had laughed and danced after leaving that meeting with my father. I vowed to never do it again but not a single deity seemed to care or hear me._

_I sold the baubles for more coin and slipped out of the brothel for good._

_No one wanted to rent a room to a fourteen year old, so I got permission to sleep in a priest's shack. It was a garden shack and I slept on a pad of old rotted blankets. I could have slept inside. Others have but I had heard stories that he likes to play with his young homeless youth._

_I left brothel out of fear that the owner would force me to become a whore. I wasn't going to let a priest touch me for free anymore than the brothel can use my body for pay!_

_They all made fun of me because my hair was greasy, I stunk on hot days. I rarely had a chance to wash and truthfully, I didn't mind it. It kept others away. No one will try and be my friend but no one will rape me either. I kept silent, I focused on my work only. The money my father paid ended._

_I wasn't allowed past my father's gates when I tried to go to his home. I had bathed and borrowed a dress from a whore. It was clean and mostly modest, covered with another borrowed cape. But the sentries were disgusted and threatened to hurt me if I didn't leave. So I left and wandered back to the whorehouse._

_I was fast and silent. Went straight through the secret tunnels that I carried pulsing meat through and I tiptoed into the brothel owner's office._

_He was currently busy as I knew he would be. The man had a very strict schedule and so did his whores. This was considered the best brothel in the area. There was almost nothing you cannot get there. It was true, the man wasn't lying._

_Most of the kids I grew up with, their mothers or that bastard would decide they would work. Their tender ages did not matter, or rather that is exactly why they were chosen. I saw them afterwards, the blood, drugged, horrified eyes and they became either silent and timid or very violent as time went on._

_I have seen animals go in or out of rooms. Mules, small furry creatures, birds, squid. Once I saw a dead goose hang off a man's cock as he ran down the hall panicking because he could get it off him. I have seen women and men come out bruised, cut and whipped half to death. I even saw a corpse dressed in a clean wedding gown brought into a room once._

_The owner of this brothel was filthy, on the inside he was as filthy as that old hag. He never heard me or saw me. My entire childhood was spent avoiding this man's eyes so it was easy to avoid it now. He was in the throes of passion and swearing in grunts of rage and lust. A fantasy was being played out and this man was caught within it._

_He was fully dressed, only his own pulsing meat was out of the fabric. It was plunging deeply and savagely into a young, blood speckled girl. She was sobbing and whining, whimpering the replies he wishes for. This was one of the nameless children the whores have bred, too afraid of the cut wife or unable to afford her._

_A very pretty one with long red hair that was spread across the desk she was laying on. He likes to touch it and look at it while he fucks her._

_Since I have first figured out the secret passages he even has, that this sick filth keeps from the whores, I have used it to observe him. I have used it in the past to rob him. I used it to discover when my mother died, he planned to force me into being a whore._

_The man always gives in to his fantasy, one he seems to want to suppress badly. Anytime there is pressure upon him or he becomes angry, he will give in to it._

_He searches the children of the brothel. It matter not if they are already being used or not. It does not matter if their mother feels they are too young or just not a worker._

_If he finds a girl with brownish red or red hair, regardless of the age, he takes her. And he is brutal. He will dress her like a lady and then treat her like a used whore. Somewhere there is a lady who has hurt this man. He loves and hates her. What a terrible thing and I would be so glad that I have little emotion._

_I have seen this man do terrible things to so many. But these poor girls that must star in his fantasy. He dressed them and coached them as to what he wanted. On occasion, they were either too young or scared to understand and do as they were told. It didn't matter, he had his fantasy anyway and was just more brutal upon those ones._

_This recent girl was sobbing and screaming with true honest pain. But the words of apology and love she whimpered were false. Tiny fingers curled around the desk, knuckles white with tension. I crept closer and saw the small splayed out body, the terror and pain upon delicate features. The girl had pretty eyes but they were shining with fear and turning numb. Hollows were developing under her eyes._

_She must be a new favorite of his, I felt sympathy for the poor thing. Once he found one he really liked, he kept them. I waited while the filth was very close to his orgasm. He furiously pumped into the girl, growling threats and insults into her face. If she stopped screaming and begging then he found a new position or a better thrust to hurt her. This was for him and it was meant to cause punishment to his fantasy girl._

_I could see her neck was already covered in bruises, her mouth leaked a mix of blood and seed. It was clear that he was really taking his time with his new girl. His breathing started to go faster, his voice was guttural now. It was just words being spit out, the desk was slamming against the wall from the fury of his thrusting._

_With a wrenching move, growling the whole time, the man yanked the girl's legs and swung her off the desk. He let her head fall onto the thick rug, causing her to scream and hold her aching skull. Ignoring her plight, he yanked her legs further up and open, to plunge deeper, he crouched down and grabbed her hair._

_Wrapping it around her bruised throat, he began to strangle her while ramming himself into her. He shuddered and growled down at the dying girl._

_I waited until he was giving that final thrust, so deep, the girl was in agony and turning blue. Then I crept up and he still didn't see me or the sharp cleaver I had stolen from a local butcher. He growled and looked down at the dying redheaded girl as he poured himself inside of her._

_A moment of him removing the hair and letting the girl breathe. He slumped over her, catching his own breath. I am waiting. As soon as he pulls that bloody wet limp thing out of the girl, my cleaver did it's work._

_By the time it registered and he was screaming, I was already gone. I did take the time to steal a purse of coins on his side table. By nightfall, I was gone. I had enough for a boat, I sailed across the water and found more filth and glitter, the same everywhere I went. I survived, I learned things but who was going to help me find my special purpose?_

_Then I found the Sparrow. He save me, he helped me embrace the filth and the glitter, to help turn it to something better. And as I wore the robes for the first time, I knew this was my world and my special purpose was close. Perhaps this was it._

 


	4. A Blanket and A Millipede

_It was hard to confess her sins to this dirty yet somehow commanding man. It was even harder to feel true pity for some of the human waste. It was nearly impossible for Unella to accept any mercy in her heart for the upper classes._

_In truth the wretched golden bitch was right. Unella never had so much fun as when she had power over Cersei Lannister. There was victory in the young Queen but that girl was forgiven. She had embraced the faith and was earnestly trying to learn from her sins._

_Unella knew that Cersei could never repent, that she was evil. All others had seen her as lovely and regal but perhaps they never saw her type of eyes before. That blonde graceful entitled royal woman had the same exact eyes as the cut-wife._

_She tried to explain this to the High Sparrow but he wouldn't really listen. Unella enjoyed using pain to teach those in her care when she could, it was a sin she confessed to all the time. And one she truly did try to resist and managed to keep it minimal._

_But not with Cersei because Unella knew this type of monster cannot be redeemed. It was an act and Unella was desperate to show that, to make it apparent to the High Sparrow. But the incestuous filth was a good enough actress._

_It was a joy to ring that bell, to shout out the shame that Cersei must feel. The roar of the crowd was deafening and the violence, the shit thrown was immense. Thrilling until that bitter hollow moment when the monster slipped out of her clutches for good._

A SOUND WAS THAT A SOUND?

 **A Presence? Was it, was it, was it, who was it? Pay attention now**.

Unella fled her deep safe places and allowed the misery of reality to fill her.

Pain slammed into her like the very Mountain that created the misery. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, it was just a shock to feel it so suddenly. The blanket might be rough and thick but there were holes that allowed Unella to peek out.

Not that it was really necessary. She can tell who is in her cell by their sounds after all this time. Tiny quick feet, like sleek rats with sweet voices full of crass words. It was the children to clean. One of them always talks to her and though Unella never replies, she always listens.

Unella moves out of their way as she needs to but never engages with them. It is funny in a dark way, but even these children terrify her. They have eyes she has seen before and she can feel the pain of their young gazes right through the thick rough fabric.

Eyes of small children betrayed and forgotten. They have achingly small faces and heartless, cold eyes. These children will do anything to survive at all costs. And all of them worship the demon that has created Unella's own personal deity.

 One of them kept staring at her and speaking of her. It was a new girl and it made Unella's sense of mind sift like sand, away and swept the real woman far away. That memory woman was gone fully, the dream blown apart again.

Whimpering, Unella hurried away from the inquisitive eyes, careful to stay fully under her only shelter. It was her blanket, it was and that girl can't take it away! HE gave it to her and it was allowed! Clutching her one possession, her one place to really hide, Unella crept into a corner.

Her eye followed the girl's movements from the blanket hole and wrapped her limbs tightly then wound the blanket around them even tighter. Then more sound, more movement and a bigger Presence. If there was one to truly fear other than HIM, this was that man.

Qyburn came in and with him came a rustling scuttling sound as he moved his tools about in a chest. Unella shivered uncontrollably and thought of a gigantic millipede skittering across the ceiling and walls around her.

He spoke to her. Pay attention.

Unella focused on the soft but blunt words and whined as she complied. It was better than when she was hurt or too broken and he had to kneel over her instead. That always felt so terrible, it was even worse than when Unella must willingly go to his torture.

Sometimes it felt like Qyburn has caused as much pain and damage to her as HE has. Other times he gave actual relief and healing. On rare occasion Unella was allowed milk of the poppy. This man was in charge of her physical being. This man was to be obeyed and respected at all costs.

Unella understood that. Even back when she still dared rebellions, she never dared to take on Qyburn. Cringing under his smirk and gentle chiding, she allowed the man to work upon her. Only Qyburn and Master can remove her blanket.

They can even take it away if they feel she no longer deserves it. Still, she cried out over it's loss, it felt as if her very skin were removed. Qyburn's eyes moved rapidly, taking in every single inch of Unella.

Though HE might be the one that rapes and sodomizes, an examination from this former maester felt like the worst violation. It felt as if the man was picturing an autopsy and raping her insides. Unella didn't resist in any way beyond crying out when Qyburn's slightly damp hands caressed then squeezed swollen joints.

Speaking. Again. Pay attention.

Unella pulled out of her screaming nerves to listen.

"Unella? Are you unable to hear me? Is something new happening, little pet? Oh, there you are. I almost thought we needed to take some time to check out your head again. What a look upon your face! Calm yourself, I will not do any extra tests today. This is a good day! A very good one and you are going to be a part of it."

Too many words, none of it made sense. She understood the threat and that he would not actually carry it out today. But a good day? And how would something like Unella be a part of it? Perhaps he was just babbling of something from outside the cell?

"I have confused you, I see that. Forgive me, Unella. Let me start again. Today something different will happen. You are going to see the Queen. Do you remember Queen Cersei?  Do you remember her before you came to this cell?"

Qyburn held Unella's shoulders and it felt like insects crawling on her flesh. Whimpering, Unella tried to speak clearly and steadily.

"I remember. Her. Queen. She is coming to see...?"

"Good girl, yes. You remember the Queen, but you will go to see her. We could not expect someone like a Queen to come to a little cell. You are taking a bath. The children will help you bathe and get dressed. Then you will leave this cell and go to see the Queen in a small tea room."

Unella began to hyperventilate and shake her head back and forth, so fast it hurt, it made her dizzy.

"N...no! No! HE said! I stay! I am loyal, I obey, please tell HIM!"

Giving a small chuckle, Qyburn grabbed Unella's head and forced her to be still.

"You are getting upset over nothing. I am not going to make you leave the cell against Ser Gregor's orders. I am only following his own wishes. You will take a bath, be dressed and then Ser Gregor himself will bring you. He will bring you before the Queen. She wishes to see what has become of you. Then she will give you some news. I would try very hard to use your voice if she wishes to hear it. You don't dare insult or upset the Queen. I can't even imagine the damage I would have to repair upon you if Ser Gregor felt you displeased his Queen."

It was unthinkable and Unella decided not to think of it. Because it couldn't, wouldn't happen. Unella let the girls put her into a tub and scrub all the filth off her from the nights before. The water quickly had to be drained and new water dumped into the tub.

Blood, piss, semen, small black threads, stitches that are constantly redone just to get accidentally ripped out. They wriggled about the tub like tiny worms or tiny legs of a longer squirming insect. 

The girls gagged and cursed but they moved gently if quickly on Unella's body and hair. Unella never said a word and only gave stifled whimpers when something hurt. She complied with every order and found herself looking over at the open cell door.

It gets left open when the children are cleaning or when Qyburn comes sometimes. Unella never dares to even crawl that way if it is open. A piece of her that is gone begins to throb as memory, a bad one consumes her.

_That one time, only once. She had spirit, she had will still back then. Unella saw the door left ajar and began to squirm for it then lunged. Grabbing the edge of the wood, Unella had pulled herself to her feet._

_Forcing herself past pain, Unella swung the door open further to try and escape. So stupid, so foolish not to see the trick!_

_Suddenly Gregor filled the doorway, the very room like a wall of doom and Unella fell backwards in terror. There were no words, there was no warning, no threats given. No quarter or mercy for this learning curve. No, Gregor went straight to trauma and horror._

_He knelt down and grabbed Unella's left foot and brought it to his mouth. Unella was unable to process what was happening even as she screamed in pain. Unbelievable agony and vomit poured down her chest, burning her. Her eyes kept watching as she tried to understand._

_Gregor took his time with each bloody bite as he first ate her toes, strong sharp yellow teeth crunching through small bones. Then he ate her foot bite by bite. He left a ragged mess of flesh and bone and a perfectly fine heel._

Unella cowered, dressed in unfamiliar but softer, nicer, clean rags. Her hair was untangled and clean, so was her body. She was refused her blanket and she refused to move near the cell door without HIS permission.

The children left her there and Unella stared at the door shivering. The Queen wants to see her? To just laugh or to finally let Unella die? Unella heard the rumble of the Mountain and the Queen became insignificant. What was crowned royalty compared to a deity?


	5. Stinging, Buzzing, Empty Thing

Gregor's mind matter was never all healthy to begin with. Now it was like a dark, damp wasp nest. It buzzed, it thrummed and it was not unpleasant in the least.

In spite of the crawling sludge like matter burrowing through the skull that once was living bone, Gregor was still sentient. He still had fragments of memory. Some were good others were not.

These days it was easier to ignore the bad head pictures and savor the good ones. Such as the memory of a woman and her little children. The remembrance allowed him to enjoy the thrill of exploding heads and rape.

Who it was he cannot recall nor does it matter. None of the things that float through his head as memories matter in the least. If it does not matter to the Queen or Qyburn, it doesn't matter at all.

The only ones who matter are the Queen and Qyburn. He lives to serve and does not question it, only feels compelled to do as they bid.

Gregor did not feel any needs or interests beyond those given until his Queen offered him a gift. As soon as he was told he might enjoy it, he did. He was dimly surprised to find he was able to find pleasure among his mostly deadened feelings.

This did not make Gregor have tender feelings towards his captive.

It did make him have more interest in her and he visited Unella as much as he could.

The woman tried to fight, to struggle, at first. She tried hiding, fleeing and praying. Gregor took savage enjoyment, the wasps buzzing hungrily as he broke her.

His Queen ordered Unella to see him as her new God.

With advice from Qyburn on the best ways to inflict pain without deadly damage, Gregor made the woman have no world but his. Her suffering or mercy, her food or her starvation, all came from his will.

Gregor has eaten of her flesh, he has taken her in every way and has rearranged her body in a more pleasing way to him. Unella has truly become his worshiping, trembling slave.

He liked having her rush in her awkward, shivering way to his feet. The whimpering she cannot help, the twitching and how eager she is to please and obey him.

This did not make him have tender feelings towards his little, loyal pet.

It did however give Gregor his first feelings of possessiveness. An actual wish and need of his own, fully formed of his own twisted mind hole.

It was enough to make Gregor attempt to use his wasted vocal chords.

Qyburn was rarely startled or shocked by much. But when Gregor had spoken in a buzzing tone it made him jump and wince. It sounded like angry wasps burrowing into the eardrums.

"Girl. Mine. Keep."

That is when Qyburn issued his first true smile and it was as horrifying as Gregor's new voice.

"Gregor, you found your voice! I am going to suggest you not use it often as it is very...different. Perhaps just practice with myself and your pet until it smooths out. I have some ideas we can try for it, several in fact! Oh, excuse me, I should deal with your actual words before getting so excited over your progress. Well, now. You have discovered an attachment, an enjoyment and you wish to keep it. Yes, I do recall Cersei wanted her broken to death slowly. She never did specify how long, did she?"

"Girl. Mine. Keep. Queen. Give."

Gregor had been assured Qyburn would do his best to see to his one wish. He was pleased that Qyburn brought it up after the next small council meeting.

His glorious and merciful Queen was generous. She gave her consent and only wishes to offer the new to the pet herself. Gregor had been eager to please his Highness by showing her his work for sometime. 

Not only would he get to please her with his creation but his Queen was allowing Gregor to keep the pet.

 

Now Gregor was entering the cell to find his cowering creature awaiting him. The girl's whimpering and shaking increased but she crawled quickly to his gold metal clad feet. Even as he wrapped a thick chain around her neck, Unella didn't dare move.

As suggested by Qyburn he had been using his voice sparingly and only to the pet and doctor. Though the female had become a fast learner, knowing what Gregor wanted though painful trial and error, for some things he needed a voice.

Qyburn had been that voice but now Gregor used his own for a few minor personal wishes to his pet.

The first time his voice sounded above the small creature, Unella peed the floor in horror. Gregor didn't mind, he often provoked this response in her. Usually she only urinated out of the chamber pot when he has greatly injured or startled her.

Unella seemed to fear his voice as much as his physical self, almost more so. She shook harder and instantly obeyed, sobbing gratefully when he would return to silence.

Now as he tightened the chain and pointed towards the cell door, he thought about speaking. However, Unella was newly cleaned to see the Queen and he cannot afford her peeing herself.

Instead Gregor simply turned and walked. The pet scurried, her limbs twisting, scurrying and crawling, the whine soft but present. The sound seemed to soothe the wasps buzzing in his dark skull space.


	6. Thick On Her Tongue

Cersei's mouth was full of smoke and ash, breathing harshly, panting towards a deathly moment of pure intense pleasure. Her head hung out the window, she stared at her destruction and moaned greedily.

Jaime had her neck in his gold metal glove, he was pressing hard, a little harder and it would crush her throat. His flesh hand was yanking Cersei's head by her short hairs. The grip was just as punishing as the one on her throat.

Grunting, gasping, he was not making love to his sister, no, this was hate that made him pound so hard, fill her so roughly. Cersei made a gargled sound and Jaime responded by growling at her.

Hate was more fulfilling than love, fear was better than adoration and Cersei willed Jaime to hurt her, pleasure her, hate her harder. He began to snarl at her, into her ear as he forced them both towards a peak.

"You cold bitch! Hateful fucking whore! You don't even need my cock or anyone else to orgasm, do you? Just the sight, the thought of all that suffering, the death, the misery of your people, it's all you really need! The thought of whatever nightmarish fucking things that fucking monster does to that poor septa. The thought of the so called experiments that fake healer does to her and probably the children. That is what gets you so wet and moaning. You are a demon, you are the most revolting, evil woman I have ever met. I want you to scream when you go so everyone that suffers and tries to survive can hear it. Let them all hear your roaring pleasure over the sounds of their own torments. Show them how happy you are while they die of starvation. As orphans and widows alike cry for their dead, shout to them your pleasure. Do it, you sick fucking cunt. I hate you, I hate you so much, I love to fuck you so much, more since I figured out how much I despise you. I hate us both and we are going to scream."

And they did.

But just before Cersei screamed, before she was filled yet again by her hated lover, she saw something. It was fleeting and she tried to dispel the image from her brain. She had seen their shadows upon the wall when she had briefly had her head pulled sideways.

It looked like Jaime was standing behind her and the angle as he thrust made it seem as if the shadow version of him was stabbing the shadow version of herself.

She breathed the ash in deeply again and her eyes went half closed in satisfaction. Sticky and lightly humming still from her only fragile bit of flesh. Even though Jaime gave her an orgasm it was quick, intense and then over. The thoughts of how tortured that septa must be, it was what kept her thrumming.

Later after she has seen this sight for herself, Cersei knows she will make her brother fuck her till he begs for mercy. The image of Jaime stabbing her crept into the thoughts while she had her countless next cup of wine.

Wind blowing through the room, bringing freezing air and a smell of char blew the thoughts away. The dead felt thick on Cersei's tongue and it made her pulse between her legs.


	7. Monsters In A Court

Flesh scraped along stone, skin snagged and left behind in some places, others leaving faint splotches of blood. Splinters of wood lodged in tender bruised places while crawling, scurrying along a small wooden planked bridge.

None of it mattered, it had to be ignored, endured and Unella never even looked about her. Not even to relish the open air, the fresh winds. Or almost fresh air, still with a tinge of smoke and ash.

Only making sure that the chain at no point needs to become less than slack in her Master's hand. Making sure that she keeps herself perfect and please HIM. That is all that matters. Even the Queen is only a distant though still. If she allows death to come then Unella will thank her gratefully.

But until that very second that she is free through death, Unella will only know that her Master matters. Nothing and no one else matters.

Graceful movement is long out of Unella's reach these days but she can crawl with her own created way. Qyburn taught her how to move after Unella's Master would make his...adjustments. Once she would heal, Qyburn would give her exercises.

Sometimes they were for her to do on her own several times a day. They hurt terribly at first but if Gregor discovered that she skipped them, he made worse adjustments.

This happened only once for Unella to never again forget to do all exercises whether they hurt or not.

It was an eternity, it wasn't a walk, this was it's own form of torture. Unella was moving faster for a much longer time than her new body was used to. Her whine was desperate in panic but Unella continued to make sure that leash stayed slack.

Hoping the sweat dripping down her face and neck wouldn't ruin her new dress, Unella forced herself forward grimly keeping her eyes on the gold metal thundering next to her. When Gregor finally came to a halt, Unella was nearly ready to faint. 

Trembling, whimpering and sweating, Unella crouched next to the gold metal boot.

The floor was no longer stones or wood this was seamless marble. It was freezing smooth and slippery. It was a terrible place, that was all Unella could understand. Then she heard the voice of the Queen and she remembered with a dreadful thudding feeling in her stomach.

And even with that dreadful information put back into her head, the only thing that really mattered was the deity holding the chain. 

 

Jaime wanted no part of this meeting but was not given an option to miss it. Qyburn would be present to answer questions if need be. He wasn't sure how the Queen would care for Gregor's newly grown voice. 

Qyburn is reasonably sure he can change the vocal quality over some time but it will always be a bit awful to hear. Luckily, Gregor was of few words when he was alive. Even the doctor isn't sure he could have handled that voice if it were to be used by a chatterbox.

Those were the reasons that Jaime and Qyburn were present and of course Cersei was there but the others had no real reason to be there. Except that Cersei just couldn't help herself. Jaime sneered and lectured to no avail. 

If any of the children, servants or the few surviving Lords and Ladies thought it was silly to stand in a court room to watch their Queen taunt a prisoner, they kept it to themselves.

When the word was put out that the Queen wished to invite her faithful followers of all classes to the throne room, everyone went. Little Doves were swarming like ants between all to make sure no threat to their Highness was present but unseen.

As Gregor entered the room, the little children turned to watch the display with their flat but hungry eyes. Gregor bowed at his waist, a full deep sign of respect for his Queen. Unella put her forehead to the ground, her chest and arms flat on the chilly marble.

Cersei gave the warmest smile she has ever given to one of her subjects to him. It was her most relaxed smirk with a predator's affection. It was the exact same look that Jaime recalls seeing Robb Stark give to his deadly wolf.

"You may stand, Ser Gregor. I wish to publicly commend you for your loyalty and hard work for this kingdom. For this realm. Never once, has my father, nor myself asked you to do something and saw less than total commitment. For you, every oath you have taken, you fulfill regardless of any circumstance. If more of of our men were like you, that dragon rider would be fleeing for the ends of the world. I wish to reward you for all of your loyalty and good works. But first, I would ask to see the last special order I had given you when I first took the throne."

Extra torches and candles had been added to the room so that neither Cersei nor her audience would miss a single whip stroke upon this woman. All found themselves either leaning forward or already cringing in horrific anticipation.

While they all waited for Cersei to come and seat herself, then for Gregor to show, the gossip was all they had to do. A homeless man with a moving beard earnestly chatted with a knight about the type of punishment this septa had been given.

One overheated washer woman debated with a Lady over whether Cersei had ordered carnal abuse. A merchant jumped into their discussion and said dead men cannot have carnal relationships. This brought a round of debate through them all as to whether Gregor was alive or dead but living.

So by the time they were going to meet this pet they were all hyped up.

 

Unella knelt up to the best of her ability when the chain started to pull upwards. The chain continued to move and Unella momentarily panicked. Her Master knew she couldn't stand, Qyburn told him! It clicked in her mind what her Master meant and she lifted her head until her chin was tilted upwards.

The second the chain stopped moving, Unella froze. Squinting in the brilliance of so much light, Unella found she really couldn't even look downwards. Her eyes teared in the bright painful flames.

Cersei drank deeply of the sight of Unella's face and she fed off the wonderful reactions around her. 

It was clearly Unella, at least those steel eyes had belonged to the septa. This was no septa's face. This was not that flat, broad, stern face, one that could not be compromised. No, this was a whole newly crafted face.

The jaw had been broken too many times and now tilts outward towards the left. Cheekbones that shattered give a new sunken look to her features. Unella's right eye seems to be up higher than her left one. Hair sprouts long and sporadic about her except for one area that new skin grows upon the bruised scalp.

Everything about her head seemed wrong. It almost looked like someone had tried to crush her head then attempt a new shape, as if the septa's head was dough. Her body was clean but the skin was covered in stages of injuries healing or newly healed.

It wasn't until Cersei ordered Gregor to have his pet crawl forth to the bottom stair so she could address the creature that they all saw the rest of it. And for some it caused nightmares, others it created some of the best laughter they ever enjoyed.

Jaime shuddered and looked away but made the mistake of looking at his sister's face. The woman was watching another human's horrific struggle and downfall as if it were the most tantalizing thing ever seen. 

He bet if he slid his hand under that heavy dress and between her legs that Cersei would not only be soaked but would orgasm with just a single touch. Jaime found himself staring out a window and hoping not to vomit out of it.

 

Cersei watched as the gruesome septa came forward when Gregor moved. Not even a yank on the chain was needed, no, this creature a well trained little freak. In that moment Cersei decided that if she ever managed to capture Tyrion that Gregor would have a second pet. 

Oh, wouldn't that be something to see?

One long thin leg scraped as it fishtailed to help propel the freak forward. The kneecap was crushed, just a lumpy hollow and the leg could not bend at all. It looked even stranger when one discovers the leg has an ankle, a heel and no foot to speak of.

It really looked as if her foot had been eaten and Cersei had already received a report on the damages done. She took care to explain this to the horrified audience in a honeyed voice.

"Please, my devoted subjects, we must excuse this creatures behavior and looks. We must be charitable and reasonable. It is truly a shock to see what a half eaten person looks like. Poor thing cannot help that her foot was bitten off or all those chunks of flesh bitten off that we can easily observe."

Unella's other leg could bend quite well in spite of the several chunks missing from it and she used that as well as her arms and one good hand to move into a crawl. That leg had ankle and a foot. Of course, there were no toes upon the foot. And the foot seemed to be locked sideways.

Her right hand had the most amount of fingers. Three of them, one of them was half bitten off. The left hand had one finger and her remaining thumb. However, the left palm was mostly eaten and still growing a bit of new skin around the hollow. Both wrists have been broken too many times for much strength in them.

The arms that dragged Unella forth were strong in spite of the flaying, biting and bruising. Gregor was careful not to break her arms often and only in the areas that Qyburn recommends.

Currently, both arms were unbroken and the only real deformity upon them besides the random bites, was her elbow facing the opposite direction.

In spite of the injuries, the girl moved fast. In spite of her obvious captivity and torture, the girl looked well fed and able to basically function.

Qyburn has truly helped his own impossible creation make yet another impossible creation.

 

Unella did not seem to hear or care that an audience was gasping, gagging and jeering at her. She didn't notice the immense chair above her nor the terrible, lovely Queen upon it. She noticed the chain and Gregor. That was all that mattered.

Cersei was impressed at the level of fearful devotion and mindless obedience. If only her own subjects would all do the same.

"Gregor, I am utterly enchanted by your little pet! She looks just wonderful, my expectations exceeded as always with you! Ah, just lovely! Qyburn must take some of the praise since I know he worked closely with you on this special project. So I will thank you both for such perfection."

A smattering of clapping from the children, prompting all others to clap for a feverish moment.

"Unella, look up at your Queen. I wish to speak directly to you."

The eyes first went straight up to Gregor who gave the slightest tilt. Instantly, the eyes rolled and looked up at Cersei.

"Do you still have a voice to speak to me with, girl?"

Unella again peeked at Gregor and received another barely there tilt.

"Yes, Your Highness."

It was a tortured and rusty voice, not used to being used overly much. It was a voice that never could bellow the word shame or demand anyone to confess. Cersei decided she loved this voice so much better.

"Do you remember our conversation when I first took my throne? Can you still process that much thought?"

Unella nodded, not aware or not caring that the audience was laughing along with Cersei.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good. Wonderful. I was concerned, you had very little brain to begin with. I was afraid the skull crushing might have knocked out the little bit left the Sparrows hadn't pecked out yet. Now. If you can remember, I told you the next time you saw my face it would be your death. Do you remember my saying that to you, dear?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Unella was trying very hard to keep an eye upon her Master while paying attention to Cersei. Is the Queen going to really let her die now? Unella would be so relieved but she had to make sure that her Master was satisfied, pleased with her behavior.

He is a God after all, he can reach straight through death to punish Unella. She was sure of this and tried to follow Cersei's words.

"Well, you are seeing me again, Unella. However, there is a tiny complication. You see, I had ordered Gregor to become your God and as always, Gregor has not failed.  He has become your God, hasn't he?"

"Yes, Your Highness!"

Cersei leaned forward, sweetly intrigued. This was the first time actual inflection came into the creature's words. This time the words were not delivered in a monotone but nearly blurted out with true terror and honest declaration.

"Hmm. So you admit that Ser Gregor is your God, your Master? And you are his devoted disciple? His most loyal and obedient little pet in all ways?"

"Yes,yes, Your Highness!"

This time Cersei laughed along with the whole court at the pathetic eager display. It sounded like the desperate, lost small yip of a puppy coming from that twisted freakish creature.

"Well then, do you see the problem? How can I tell a Deity to get rid of it's disciple? I would NEVER wish to step on another person's religious beliefs. It is settled then. From this day forward, Unella will remain as the disciple, property, slave and pet of Ser Gregor Clegane. You shall stay with your merciful God in whatever way he wishes to keep you. You may thank me now."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Unella was somewhat aware that she was supposed to feel something about this judgement. But Gregor seemed to shift and all she really cared about was pleasing him. Nothing else really mattered that much compared to that.

"The poor thing might be too simple to really process this much, Your Highness. Please forgive her."

Qyburn's soft voice tinged with over dramatic pity for the girl, soothed Cersei's slight irritation that the girl wasn't begging for death.

"Ahh..I see. Poor thing doesn't understand, my loving subjects. I have suggested that our Ser Gregor should have his little pet take health walks about castle and gardens. I am sure we can treat train the thing. Perhaps I can keep small bins of soft fruit here and there so we can all give little treats for a well done trick!"

Unella left the room to the thunderous laughter but only cared that her Master seemed pleased with her behavior.


	8. Madness Breeds Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Cersei was full of wine and her head swirled with too many impossible things to process. She had shoved her brother away, he did not want to fuck their issues away, he wanted to discuss them.

They had just returned from that awful meeting with the Queen of Dragons and the King of the North. False rulers and Cersei longs to show them that. Dragons that breathed real fire and that twisted up little cunt of a brother sitting on one, all smug.

Let them hold up under wildfyre is what Cersei whispered to Jaime and was harshly hushed. How dare he hush her like that? Jaime is lucky that she didn't have his tongue removed. That was exactly what she informed him later on in private as they were having sex.

Then came the impossible thing. A real White Walker. Horror tales of children, tales of dead men that rise and walk again. How the King caught the cursed thing didn't matter. If Cersei believed them, these things are coming, hordes of them to destroy all of their entire existence.

That they all must not fight each other but concentrate all their forces to destroy this common deadly foe. Cersei had Qyburn examine the White Walker from as close as he could get. This was no trick, it was a true threat.

So Cersei agreed to assist, to hold a truce with all until this enemy was eradicated. But she had no intention of waiting until it was all over to fight these two. No, she will think and plot and find the weakness. Find a way to destroy them along with these creatures.

 

For now, Cersei wanted relief of a different sort and wandered the hallways, a wicked smirk curved upon her lips. The corridors got darker and less guarded. Or so it seemed, unless someone noticed the small children in dark corners.

Each time Cersei passed one of these tiny watchers, she winked at the child fondly. The child would give such an adoring smile and on occasion they offered her gifts. One little girl she particularly enjoyed liked to make special shaped candles for her Queen.

Cersei favors these children over her own few surviving ladies and maids. Oh, they all are obedient and try to be pleasant, fun and eager to please but it is out of terror. These little doves have no fear but believe that their Queen loves and provides for them.

The children would kill or die for her. But children cannot fight White Walkers or dragons. Nor can they fight Dothraki nor Wildlings.

Cersei greeted each of her little doves as she headed to pass Qyburn's closed chambers. It was quite late in the evening but Qyburn often has his best ideas at the odd hour. She paused briefly to lean dizzily against his doors as she took another swig from her deep goblet.

Tonight must have been an inspiring night because Cersei could hear him hard at work. A scream of a small child and then Qyburn's cheerful voice soothing, explaining.

"I know, I know it burns, doesn't it? Would you say it burns like fire or acid? No, don't move, it will make it more intense. Oh dear, well, don't worry, I can fix that. I am going to flush it out now, just hold on. You are doing so well, my dear. Now, just lay here and soon it will stop burning so much. Let me know when you feel like you might vomit, that means it's almost over."

Cersei ran her palms over the door as the child cried out in torment. She sucked in the pain with her deep breath, filling her lungs before staggering onward.

Another door and this one was thicker, broader. Cersei thought fondly of who was in this room. Her favorite folks of all really. Her monstrous loyal creature and his loyal freakish pet.

Gregor moved it to his room right after Cersie's little ceremony. True to his word, Gregor made sure the freak made appearances in the halls and gardens. Once a day the little broken pet shambles and crawls on it's chain. Either walked by one of the doves or Gregor himself.

To please the Queen, everyone from gardeners to the lords and ladies carried small bits of soft food. Whenever they run across the creature, it was nearly mandatory for them to demand a trick.

The shattered girl would act like a begger, roll onto her back or lick someone's shoe. She will play catch with a ball for the treat if need be. Unella doesn't dare to do anything but obey all requests. 

The Queen herself enjoyed having Unella play fetch for her. She also enjoys using her as a footrest on occasion.

Now Cersei stood in front of Gregor's door and wine swirled her mind, then drowned it.

 

The sobbing, screaming, pleading, the savage grunting and her own panting, the terrible things that came from her mouth, all still in her head. It was a pleasant song and in spite of how tired she was, Cersei's body felt warm and pulsing still.

Jaime was awake and standing naked, bed sheets crumpled on the bed behind him. Cersei shut the chamber door and walked towards him, already removing what was left of her dress. The first rays of the sun started to enter the room and lit upon Jaime's thunderous face.

"Who were you out fucking, faithless whore? Why do you do this to me? Look at you, whoever it was mustn't have been that good if you already want to have more. Why should I relieve your damned pussy for you?"

Cersei's words were nearly purred as she stalked him like a lazy lioness.

"Oh, I was out fucking another. That is true, I won't deny that. However, it was quite good, better than anything I have ever done. Perhaps the worst thing I have ever done as well. The reason I want more is because I keep seeing it over and over. That is how good it was, brother. Just in case the fairy tales that have come true win, dragon or white walker, I want to know I had done everything I wanted to do. Needed to do. I shared much in common with my darling boy Joff. Difference was, I could suppress and hide my needs, my secret desires in order to gain what power I could get. Now here I am at the top. True, I am challenged, true that monsters have come to life. So before I must have to become a Warrior Queen, I want to let myself sink into some depravity. And I did. It was wonderful, freeing and ever so bad. I was a very bad girl, Jaime. Come, little brother, fuck me while I tell you all about it."

Cersei climbed onto Jaime's hard prick and he fucked her angrily. That didn't bother her, it inflamed her to tell him the terrible fantasies she has played out. He thrust hard, pushing her against the wall and she whispered into his ear.

"I went to the Mountain and his little freak. He understood right away why I was there, he ordered his little bitch to undress and crawl to me. She did, whimpering the whole time, shaking like a little dog with no fur. I shoved her face between my legs and made her lick me while Gregor fucked his pet. There was nothing like getting lapped by a sobbing little freak. Whenever Gregor thrust more savage than usual, the girl would scream, it would thrum against me so nicely. I must have had one of the best orgasms to that! Turns out the dead living can have sex and Gregor's size is truly something daunting! I watched him put that impressive, albeit, purple large meat into that creature's ass. I ordered him to rape her there while Unella was licking me. It was so hot to hear the girl's wretched screams and pleas. When he finished, semen and blood dripped out of her. That is how big he is, Jaime. I had to...see."

Jaime was moaning and shaking his head as if to wipe away her words. Yet he couldn't stop, he rammed into his sister, her legs wrapped tightly around him.

"You sick fucking bitch. I don't want to know, to hear this."

"Really? That is why you are all sweaty and breathing so much heavier now? You like it as much as I do, you just feel shame over it. I want you to hear me. Hear me and fuck me."

Jaime growled and pulled out to fling his lover hard enough to bruise, into the window. Hanging onto the frame, Cersei whined as Jaime started to work himself into her tight ass. It hurt and Cersei snarled and pushed harder against him.

"Yes, do it. Touch me and make it hurt, you know what I want. My story..."

Jaime's gold hand began to rub the swollen folds as he thrust into her, trying to fuck her to death, hearing her hateful words even as it drove him towards a terrible peak of his own.

"I needed to try it and Gregor worships me. He would never overstep his bounds, of course. So I lay on his bed and beckoned both him and his little freak. So many things happened on that bed, Jaimie. I will only give you the highlights, doesn't sound like you can take more than that without spilling into me. I rode that huge cock, it was bigger than anything I have ever used. He only got halfway in before I was screaming in orgasm, brother. But I heated back up quickly enough. I was amazed that the freak was able to take it all the way! I had the little pet play a game while I was resting, along with Gregor."

"I swear I should just kill you and save the White Walkers the trouble."

But Jaime was pumping deeper, more brutally and hopelessly lost into her horrific story.

"Shh..I am not done yet, dear. The game was I had her sit upon Gregor's lap as he was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was facing me, her back resting against her Master. I had Gregor take his limp cock and stuff it inside her along with his balls. Unella did cry as Gregor's flesh was impressive even flaccid. Once she was fully stuffed, I began to touch myself while Gregor watched. It was a delight to see the pet struggle with the game to keep all of his Master inside of her. He was so huge after all. Soon she was wailing and begging her Master for mercy."

Jaime tried to cover her mouth but she promptly bit him.

"From that point on I drank a little more and really got into it. I had a candle from one of the doves in my dress pocket still. Also Gregor lent me his thick golden dagger. There was much blood, piss and semen by the time we were all done with our games. Oh, Jaime, Unella suffered so wonderfully and I never thought I would enjoy her presence so much! I am sure Qyburn will fix any damages I have added to the little cunt."

Jaime felt her stiffen and cry out. He pulled out still hard and quickly got dressed, leaving her to limply stagger to the bed. Cersei didn't care that Jaime wasn't finished nor did she care that he was leaving the room. 

She fell asleep with lovely sick dreams floating in her head. Jaime's look at her would have bothered her, it would have warned her. He looked as if he wished to kill her. But she was asleep, locked into a dream of her own sadism set loose upon a whole kingdom.

Jaime quickly turned and left, scared of his own thoughts. Then he went past a small walkway and headed down a darkened corridor, grimly, hoping no one sees him. It was that bitch's fault, this was his sister's fault, not his.

 

Qyburn looked up with instant understanding, seeing Jaime's dark face. He quickly covered the naked limp twins with a blanket.

Jaime pretended he didn't see that they were stitched together at the chest.

"Ah, the room two doors down is empty at the moment. If you would mind waiting in there, I'll send in your emergency remedy."

With a sharp nod, Jaime headed into the small room that contained a bed and a torch. He was debating if he wanted light or dark, as he heard footsteps coming towards the room. Jaime doesn't care for Qyburn but it was all Cersei's fault.

She forced Jaime to visit Qyburn and she saw to it that the man made sure that her brother had more than just herself. Cersei knew how to make sure her brother was always too far down with her to climb away.

Jaime was ready to burst and the second the little dove entered the room, he snarled at her. She looked so much like his sister when she was still little. Still just empty or mostly empty threats and sweet fake innocence fell all about her. Back when she laughed brightly and allowed Jaime to touch her in the forest.

"Are you still intact? Still innocent?"

The girl nodded and her voice was sweet as honeyed fruit. And it had a tinge of fear of the unknown, fear of what he might do in it. That made Jaime rub his bulge and he ordered her to come to him.

Just like Cersei the first time. It was her own fault, swimming naked in that little pond. She knew he was nearby, she had to. Cersei was scared when Jaime had pulled her out of the water. Her voice was so sweet, begging him not to hurt her.

But Jaime did hurt her that first time and it was sometime before Cersei started to enjoy it as much as he did. Then she almost enjoyed it more than him. But that first time was his. It was the one time he was the one in charge, in power and he wanted to feel that one last time.

So he ripped the girl's clothing off and then his own. He threw her down and without a care for her, thrust hard inside. Jaime thrilled to hear her sob and beg for him not to hurt her. He hurt her, he fucked her bloody and left her weeping with a few coins for her trouble.

He went back to his room to quickly clean and change before beginning the day. He saw Cersei laying there, deeply sleeping, she looked so innocent. Jaime fully dressed and put one hand on the pommel of the sword.

How long until Jaime cannot take the evil this place has become? How long until Cersei's madness destroys them all?

_He could make it merciful and fast._

_He could._

_He wishes he could._

After a moment, Jaime turned and left the room.

 


End file.
